


Natus

by Zebracorr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebracorr/pseuds/Zebracorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a super villain? Dan Howell is an an adventure to find the fucker that ruined him. Said fucker through him into a burning building to "push him to his limits". Just because Dan has wings doesn't mean he is invincible. Yes Dan was born with wings, no he is not mixed with 2% avian DNA. No his name is not by chance Maximum Ride. No this is just ordinary Dan Howell except he has wings and a reputation of the baddest bitch (yes bitch) on the block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction, I Think

Yo! What's up? I am... wait... Of course you know who this is. I mean you clicked on this fanfic. Do I  **REALLY** have to tell you my name? Okayyyy fine. My name is [refer to description]. Happy? NO? Why? Because I don't want to rewrite my name? Come on people. Fineeeeeeee. But I won't be happy about it. My name is


	2. Who's This Lester Person?

Dan... My name is Dan. I know kinda boring. That's why I tell people to call me... eh. Why does that matter? You'll find out later [unless you read the title. Which in that case I applaud you because people haven't been reading the description. What makes me think they read the title?]. Back to the fight. Oh yeah there was a fight going on. Spoiler alert: I win.

Smack! "Oo that was a nice one"

Punch here *punches that random fuckers face*

Shoot here *shot someone in the head* same old, same old

Oo was **THAT**  a good one!

Stab the other person.. here, some main artery in the thigh. *grabs this fuckers thigh really hard* "Bruises on your thigh like my finger prints" I sung... Wonderfully I must add.

"Yo [Natus], you forgot me." Thank something that they don't know my real name.

"There's this thing I do when you see my wings. You DIE!" He jumped away. "HAHA. I'm just soooo funny." I always love smiling really creepily and swaying my blood covered knife around when I say that line. "But first," Dramatic pause. "Where is Lester?" 

"Yo, fucker! Right here!" A heavily tattooed person named Martyn Lester strolls around a turned over car (whoops). 

 


End file.
